Twist of Fate
by gap-djpuppy
Summary: Sakura is a part of akatsuki and they are planning to conquer Konoha, but they need help.As these socalled help enters the picture, will it change Sakura's life?
1. Chapter 1

**Twist of Fate **By** sakura-je15**

Very bad with summaries, hehe. I wanna make a good summary to encourage you to read this but I really can't. Anyway, this is a Nejisaku story. I placed also a little of Itasaku. Hope you read it!- paralyzed

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, just borrowing… hehe**

This is my first fic so please read it. Pleeeeaaasssseeee. This fic is dedicated to my family and most especially to sakura-blossom99 who encouraged and introduced me to this website. Thanks a lot. I'm not sure if I can update this early because I'm still a student. But anyway, I'll try to update as soon as possible.

**Twist of Fate **By **sakura-je15**

**Chapter 1**

_Swoosh- _the air blew and brushed the kunoichi pink hair. It was cold and wet due to the hard rain last night yet the kunoichi was out in her slumber gown not minding the cold breeze of the morning dew. She stared at the blue sky as her thoughts wandered in the ocean of dreams…

_Him… I miss him…_

**FLASHBACK**

"Do you really need to go?"

"I can't do anything"

"But I will miss you"

"Here, take this. We'll have both of that so you can remember me always"

"Watakushi itsumo anata o oboeru"

_**Sayoonara**_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Then, the emerald eye lady heard a rustling sound. She quickly threw a kunai to the direction signaling the person to show up. "Not so fast" Daidara dodged the attack. "What do you want!" Sakura asked impatiently. "Itachi-sama is calling for you" he answered.

"Hm" she sighed and vanished

"You're calling for me" Sakura entered the dark room. "Yes, I want you to fetch the new comers" Itachi smirked

"Hai" she bowed and left.

Sakura walked in the dark terrain lit by small candlelights on the wall.

_New comers…_

Her mind excursed once more on the ocean of dreams.

_Hn-_ a sigh left her as she crossed the 21st room. She can hear laughter and babbling at the room.

_Noise_

She opened the door widely and noticed that the group suddenly shut their mouths. She scanned their faces filled with tension and fright as they saw the kunoichi open the door. "The master is calling for you" she said. "Yoohoo!" a blonde haired anbu shouted. "Hn" a pearl eye guy murmured.

Sakura looked at him. - _Is he the genius Hyuuga Neji? Interesting._

"Uhm, miss, I wanna ask if were accepted already?" a pearl eyed girl asked. "Yes you are." Sakura smiled. "Really!" she gave out a wide grin.

"Itachi" a raven haired guy murmured.

"Let's go, Itachi's waiting for us" Sakura said. "Hai"

"Master" they bowed.

"Now" Itachi said in a gruff voice. "Sakura, I want you to train them smart and fast. Is that clear?" Itachi clarified. "Hai" she bowed.

Then, the group started walking towards the huge door.

"Wait, before you go, I wanna inform you that LOVE here is not allowed. It's forbidden. Whoever loves.., tsk" Itachi said. "Is that clear" Itachi added.

"HAI"

Sakura toured them around the main hallway.

"You're not allowed to enter Itachi's room w/o his permission. You can then go to anywhere else here inside the castle, but still except for the east wing" Sakura explained. "What's in the east wing?" Naruto asked curiously. "It's none of your business!" Sakura shouted. "Calm down, your heart might fall" Naruto joked. "Haha funny" Sakura snubbed. "Well, where's our rooms then?" Hinata, a blue haired girl asked politely. "Room 52, across Itachi's room, at the west wing" Sakura replied. "Arigatoo" Hinata smiled.

"Here we are" Sakura said. "Wow, whatta huge lot" Sasuke murmured. "This is our training grounds. We meet here every 7 in the morning and 4 in the afternoon." Sakura explained.

They entered the lot and scanned it. "Now let's begin the training. For the start, we'll have a battle. Anyone who could bruise me will be the winner. Ready?" Sakura said. "Hai" everyone readied themselves.

_Go!_

Kunais flew in different directions. "Hemankiou kaseru hayano technique" she murmured and started hitting the kunais. But accidentally, she hit Neji.

"Ouch"- he coughed blood. "Wait!" she shouted.

Sakura went near Neji. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it" Sakura said softly. "Yeah right" Neji murmured.

Hen, she faced the group. For today's lesson, the CHAKRA-RECOVERY TECHNIQUE. I'll demonstrate it with Mr. Hyuuga" she said.

Sakura kneeled in front of Neji and placed both hands at Neji's back with grip. "Now, let the patient's chest lean at your shoulders and concentrate chakra on your hands. Look at what will happen" green chakra appeared at her hands.

After the demonstration, Sakura stood up. "The technique is used to cure ruined tengetsus and drained chakra-"she explained. "Try it with partners now" she continued.

"Dumb technique" Neji murmured.

His eyes rolled and saw Sakura looking at him terribly. Her eyes were almost popping out because of the death glare she is giving him.

"What did you call my technique again!" Sakura shouted.

"Her technique?" Neji thought. He looked at Sakura's eyes filled with anger and ire. "Oops" he murmured and stepped back.

"I've studied and constructed that technique for years yet you annihilate it in the worst way it would be! What an unlikely person!" Sakura vociferated.

"I'm sorry okay? I.., I just felt bored about the technique" Neji said softly, raising his hand in front of her like a stop signal. Then, he moved his left foot backward."

"Ms. Sakura, pls. have patience on Neji. He's just really like that.

"…" Sakura ignored her.

Suddenly, Kisame appeared. He saw Sakura very angry.

"Princess, pls. calm down" Kisame held Sakura's arms behind her and tried to stop her.

"Move away Kisame or I'll crush you!" Sakura gave Kisame a death stare. "My lady, Itachi-sama will be mad if you hurt your teammates" Kisame explained. "But he started it!" Sakura snubbed with teary eyes.

Neji looked at Sakura and saw her eyes covered with tears. Her emerald eyes were pervaded with deteriorated feelings and fury. "Maybe she's once really pre occupied in making that technique" Neji told himself.

Then, a shadow appeared from sudden thick smoke. "What's goin' on?" the voice asked.

"Itachi!" Sakura ran to his arms. Itachi brushed her hair with his fingers. "What happened my dear?" Itachi asked her silently.

"…" Sakura kept crying on his shoulders.

Itachi looked at Neji coldly. "From now on, nobody hurts Sakura. No one can lay a heavy hand on her coz' if you do…" Itachi ended his statement. He gave a look from one ninja to another. "Is that clear?" he added.

"Hai" they bowed.

"Okay, meeting today is over. You'll have your training tomorrow." Itachi said. "Hai" they nodded. "Sasuke, pls. stay, we'll have few matters to talk about" Itachi added. "Okay" Sasuke nodded.

"Good day" Itachi said. "Good day shunjin Itachi" they greeted and left.

"Follow me" Itachi said to the 2 remaining ninjas. "No problem" Sakura nodded.

Itachi entered the dark castle. Both followed him wander across the hallway. As they cross the East wing, Sakura stopped.

"What?" Itachi asked. Sakura looked at Itachi then at the stairs.

"Okay, good night" Itachi smiled a bit. Then, they left.

Sakura stood there for quite a while as she gazes at them vanish.

_HN_- she sighed.

She climbed the high and winding stair.

**_Dumb technique… dumb technique…dumb technique- _**the voice echoed in her mind.

"Aaah!" She shouted in irritation.

"Sakura?" a voice echoed

"Sorry, just pre occupied" Sakura smiled.

A girl in ponytail opened the bedroom door and went out to meet Sakura. "Why the long face?" The blonde girl asked. "I.., I.., I'm just tired" Sakura said lazily.

Sakura entered the bedroom immediately. She removed her head protector and placed it in the glass side table near her bed.

_**Dumb technique…dumb technique…dumb technique- the voice echoed again in her mind. **_

"Argh! Why can't I get rid of his voice!" she asked herself irritated. She lied on her big bed with feet flat on the floor.

"Sakura, tell it to me Pleeeeaaasssseeee" the girl in ponytails interrupted the eerie silence. "Okay fine" Sakura sighed as she lifted her back from the bed and found out that there's no way to contradict Ino. "What now?" Ino asked impatiently and sat beside kunoichi.

"Hn" She started with a sigh. "It goes like this. A while ago, a guy, actually an ordinary one, called my technique…,** DUMB**" Sakura said. "Which one?" Ino asked. "The CHAKRA RECOVERY TECHNIQUE" she sighed once more. "What the heck is he doing! What a thick face he has!" Ino protested. "Yeah. He's a stupid bitch" Sakura said, annoyed.

_Knock_

"Enter" Sakura said

"My lady, Itachi-sama asked me to bring your dinner." Temari entered. "Thank you Temari" Ino got the tray and placed the silver tray inn the small dinning table at the corner of the room.

"You may leave" Sakura muttered. "Hai" Temari bowed and left the room.

"Here" Ino handed the hot soup to Sakura. "Take it. I'm not hungry" Sakura pushed the bowl closer to Ino. "Here, even just the biscuits." Ino insisted. "I'm sorry but I'm not really in the mood to eat" Sakura shook her head. "Okay fine. I'll place the biscuit jar here if you'd like" Ino placed it at the end table. "Okay" Sakura, I have to leave now. See you tomorrow" Ino said. "Okay" Sakura nodded.

Ino gave a smile and left.

Sakura lied on the bed straight and recalled the **dumb** prodigy. "Fuck you Hyuuga" Sakura murmured and fell asleep.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked. Itachi looked at him and sighed. "I want you to keep an eye on the Hyuuga prodigy. I'm sure he'll do something again to Sakura." Itachi said. "Neji?" Sasuke confirmed. "Exactly. Now, make sure he doesn't hurt Sakura anymore." Itachi said. "Count on me" Sasuke smirked. "Keep your word, Uchiha Sasuke" Itachi said. "Hn" He smirked once again then he left.

Sunlight shone over Sakura's porcelain face. The gentle breeze blew Sakura's hair towards her side since she forgot to close the windows last night. Chirping of the birds and the ticking of clock is clearly heard because of the extreme silence.

Suddenly, Sakura opened her emerald eyes. "Another day" She yawned.

Sakura stood up and stretched her arms near the openly wide window. She looked at the clock and noted that it was exactly 5:48 in the morning.

Sakura opened her cabinet and got her bath towel. She squeezed herself in the bathroom door and dipped in the warm water of the tub.

After the refreshing bath, Sakura wrapped herself with the lavender colored towel and exited the bathroom.

_Good morning Sakura- _a voice called.

Sakura opened the door and spotted Ino.

"Good morning Ino" Sakura smiled. "I'm here to bring your breakfast. I know you didn't eat last night, did you?" Ino placed the tray on the dinning table.

"Thanks" Sakura smiled and took a bite of her sandwich, "Adequate" She said and headed to her cabinet. She opened it and got her usual ninja suit which she has actually 45 pairs of them.

"Sakura, I gotta go. I'm needed in the kitchen" Ino waved and left.

Sakura dressed up and placed her forehead protector. She quickly headed to the door and to Itachi's room.

Every 6:30 in the morning, the Akatsuki members' go to the main hall for the 15 minute praise for their god- yoranui.

_Knock_

"Enter" Itachi said. "Itachi, it's almost 6:30, let's go" Sakura entered the room. "For a minute" Itachi said. "Okay" Sakura leaned her back on the wall and waited patiently.

"Let's go" Itachi appeared from the bedroom door. "After 200 years" Sakura sighed and carried herself from the wall. "It's just a minute" Itachi said in a rising pitch. "Just kidding. Anyway, let's go" Sakura smiled.

Just then, the 2 marched towards the main hall.

At last, the 15 minute praise is done.

"I want to introduce to you the new members of Akatsuki;

Hyuuga Hinata- Jounin – 21 yrs. old

Hyuuga Neji- Anbu – 22 yrs. old

Uchiha Sasuke- Anbu – 22 yrs. old

Uzumaki Naruto- Anbu – 22 yrs. old

They will be the new team mates of our very own Ms. Haruno Sakura" Deidara promulgated.

Everybody gave them a big round of applause.

"Itachi, we gotta go. We still have our training." Sakura whispered at Itachi's ear.

Itachi simply nodded. "Thanks" she smiled

"What a wonderful day it is, but the destroyer of the day came" Sakura told Hinata.

"…" Hinata giggled.

Sakura looked at the Hyuuga prodigy.

"Murina" Neji said.

"Murina? Anata nibui wa!" Sakura shouted.

"Nani?" Neji pointed to his ear.

"Bakana minikui doobutsu!" Sakura yelled.

"…" Neji was speechless.

"Okay, that's enough, Itachi might see you again, Neji" Sasuke said.

"Hn" Neji snubbed.

"Well anyway, for today's training, I want to teach you a simple jutsu. It's used to heal bruises that are not so deep." Sakura said. "It's called the KAKOMU-ITMERU JUTSU" Sakura continued.

"First, you must do the dog, rooster, snake and rabbit seal. Next, concentrate chakra on your hand and release it." Sakura explained. "Ah" Naruto said softly nodding his head a bit. "I'll show you how" Sakura said and brought out a kunai. She threw it at Sasuke's direction. A little cut was placed at his arm.

Sakura started forming the seals as she walks forward to Sasuke. Green chakra appeared on her right arm and placed it on the cut at Sasuke's left arm. Then, the bruise immediately vanished.

"Try it. Remember, dog, rooster, snake and rabbit." Sakura reminded.

_Hai._

_ ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_i hope you read it guyz_

_keep reviewing!_

_ gap-djpuppy logging out  
_


	2. departure

**DISCLAMER: I do not own Naruto, but if I would have the chance, MUCH BETTER! (Redundancy, hehe)**

Sorry for the late update. I'm a graduating student that's why the schoolwork is on the rush. But anyway, I'll try to complete the 3rd chapter as soon as possible. Please keep on reading this, and keep reviewing! Hehe ;-)

**Twist of Fate**

**Chapter 2**

"Geez, it's so hot" Sakura thought as she wiped her perspiration with her slim hand.

It was an 'INNER CORE' type of surrounding that filled the training grounds because of the extreme heat given by the golden sun.

The vicinity was silent even though the group was having a hard time practicing. It was a deafening silence.

_Sakura-san! I got it already! I got it! - _A voice of a young lady broke the silence.

"I got it Sakura! I got it!" Hinata ran to Sakura.

"I really did it! Look! My arm a while ago has a cut, but now.., IT'S GONE!" Hinata pointed at a part of her arm. "That's very good, Hinata." Sakura smiled. "Gee thanks!" Hinata smiled back and hopped back to training.

"My lady," Sosori appeared in front of Sakura. "Nani?" Sakura asked. "My lady, Itachi-sama is calling for everybody." Sosori bowed. "Ok, just a minute." Sakura told Kisame. "Hai" Kisame nodded and vanished.

"That's enough for now! Itachi calls for us!" Sakura called.

Then, the group started to march forward and headed to Itachi's room.

_Knock_

"Itachi," Sakura called.

"Enter"

"You're calling for us, aren't you?" Sakura asked. "Yes I am calling for you" Itachi nodded.

"Nande?"

"You will have your first task tomorrow." Itachi said. "You will assassin Kakashi, Gai, and Asuma. I guess you know them very well." Itachi continued.

"Hai" the group nodded.

"Good. Hinata and Neji will assassin Gai, Naruto and Sasuke on Asuma and Sakura will kill Kakashi." Itachi Explained.

"Me only! It's unfair!" Sakura protested. "I know you could do it, couldn't you?" Itachi raised a brow. "Who said I can't!" Sakura placed her hands at her waist.

"So that's final. You may go now." Itachi ordered.

"But-"

"Go" Itachi said.

"Hai" Sakura bowed and followed the group.

Sakura's steps echoed at the hallway- _STOMP, STOMP, STOMP,_

She gave out a sigh as she recalls her former sensei.

_Kakashi, I can't forgive you._

Sakura gave out a series of sighs.

Her memories, her past, it were all so terrible… so terrifying… SO HORRIBLE.

_My sister, my parents.., HIM. It was your entire fault. I will never forgive you._

_**TEARS STARTED TO FALL FROM HER EYES**_

That terrible incident had caused her eyes to shed a flood of tears years ago.

_My heart has turned to stone. It's because of you. The last time.., it will be the last time I will shed tears. I should do this for my family.., for my LOVED ones. You built this, Sarutobi built this, Itachi built this.., NEJI HAS BUILT THIS. You made my heart freeze. You ruined me. My past, my present, and my future._

With that, she excursed to her room.

_At last, my first revenge._

Neji took a deep breath as he lain straight on his bed, his head rested on his hands.

_That stupid sensei didn't help me at all. All his attention was on that dumb Rock Lee. But worse, he separated me from HER._

The window banged close when the wind blew hard.

"_**TELL HER. TELL HER"**_

"_**BUT I DON'T WANNA LEAVE HER"**_

"_**WHY THE HECK ARE YOU DISOBEYING ME!"**_

"_**I.., I CAN'T!"**_

Neji closed his eyes and tried to recall everything about HER. The eyes, the hair and the whole her.

_Why for God's sake did he ask me to!_

Neji untied his forehead protector and stared at the Konoha sign 'DESIGNED' with a slash.

_This is the very perfect time for revenge_

He threw his forehead protector on the mirror of the wooden cabinet.

_Crack_- the mirror was broken.

_Stupid_

_**REVENGE- Neji and Sakura's voice murmured in unison even they were hallways and rooms separated from each other.**_

_**Both were furious.**_

_**Their past… their senseis… THEIR LIVES…**_

"SAKURA"

_What the-_

"SAKURA, IT'S ME. CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

_A.., ane!_

"IMOOTO,"

_Naze? Nan desu ka, ane_

"IMOOTO, OKIKI NASAI"

_Otoosan, okaasan, wa doko ni imasu ka_

"WAKARU KUDASAI, SAKURA"

_Dooshite kimasu ka_

"…"

"...WATAKASHI NO MUSUME"

Okaasan!

"MOTSU ANATA NO TSUYOSA, MUSUME"

"_Okaasan-"_

"KUDASAI, MUSUME"

_Otoosan!_

"WAKARI OKAASAN. SAKURA"

_Hai. Wakarimasu_

"…"

_OKAASAN, OTOOSAN, ANE.., NANDE? NANDE!_

_Knock_

"What the-"

"Hyuuga-san, I brought your lunch." The maid said.

"Enter"

"Hyuuga-san, here's your lunch." the blonde lady placed the tray at the table.

"Okay. You may leave." Neji said.

"Hai"

Neji walked towards the table and grabbed a plate.

"Does she still remember me?" he thought as he ate his Tuna Misono.

"Neji, do you think you could still find her?" he asked himself.

"_OF COURSE YOU WILL!"_

"But how could I? Or, I mean, where could I find her? How?"

"_SHE LIVES IN KONOHA RIGHT? MAYBE YOU COULD FIND HER THERE"_

"I guess so"

"_GOOD LUCK BRO"_

"Thanks"

_Sigh_

"**One month!"**

"Yup." Sakura nodded sadly. "I will miss you, Ino" She sobbed.

"But why the stupid heck are you going?" Ino asked.

"It's our mission." Sakura said softly. "But, I can't, I mean, what's the stupid purpose of your mission?" Ino hugged Sakura. "It's the right time for my revenge, Ino" Sakura gave Ino a slight push. "Sakura, WHY!"

"Every misery I've gone through my life made me strong. It's nothing but everyone's fault. Everyone gave me the impression of being what I am now. I promised to myself that the LAST TIME would be the END of the OLD 'Sakura' that you knew. But Ino, you're the only one who gave me the reason to live. I'm not sure of the fact that we will be returning. But, I assure you, A HUNDRED MILLION PERCENT that you will be here in my heart. NO MATTER WHAT. Our friendship will remain here, (Sakura touches her heart) FOREVER. I promise" Sakura said.

**Once more, a tear dropped from her emerald eyes.**

"Sakura-"

"Ino," She hugged her and whispered in her ear; 'THANKS A LOT SIS. YOU'RE THE BEST'

""you're welcome"

-END OF CHAPTER-

A/n: ei guyz, sorry for the very short chapter. GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN; late update- hehe

Um, I'll try to make it longer next time.

Pls. keep on reading and reviewing guyz, see you around!

- gap-dj logging out


End file.
